robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Footprints. (PART 3 FINALE!)
DISCLAIMER BEFORE I BEGIN, NONE OF THIS IF FICTION THIS IS ALL TRUE AND HAPPENED NOT TOO LONG AGO, BUT MAKE SURE TO READ PART 1 AND 2 BEFORE READING THIS! What. Surprise. Was. I. In. For. Now? Waiting... just waiting, waiting, silently. I was prepared for what was next. CrossTheLine said I was the Horror Master himself. Such a compliment... from CrossTheLine... the person who is doing all this stuff. And this is when it begun, here was the next game. My computer restarted, not too disappointed really, I needed a quick break anyways. Sooo, while my computer restarted I was actually thinking of playing outside for once to take a short break. So, I turned off my monitor, (not my computer, just my monitor.) and walked outside. I took a 20 minute break I would say roughly. But after 20 minutes my computer was just CALLING me, like literally. I needed to go upstairs no matter what. So, I went back upstairs, turned on my monitor and I was logged into an account with no name... so I supposed this was the next game. There were messages waiting for me in 'Chat & Party.' so I opened up Chat and Party and there were a few messages from CrossTheLine, reading, 'I know you aren't here now, but...' 'I wanted to tell you something.' 'There is only one way to enter the next game.' 'Say, I want my life begone.' I wasn't thinking of saying it, but it was just a game. At the time I was mature but I didn't seem mature to be honest... I said with no hesitation, 'I want my life begone.' He replied, 'Good, good.' then he said, 'Ready for the blood sacrifice?' I thought, BLOOD SACRIFICE?! WHAT?! 'He said, to do the blood sacrifice, say, Justify life and exit out of it.' UGH, UGH, UGH. I replied, 'Justify life...' 'And exit out of it.' I joined a game, named 'Blood is all we require now.' Yay, blood! Gory! I absolutely love this stuff! Wahoo! There was a large table placed in the middle of the map, and a noob holding a knife, not a real noob though. Just an NPC with a scripted chat box on it's head. I clicked the chat box to see what was in store for me, it said, 'Lay down.' the only thing I could reply with was, 'Okay.' The NPC laid me down on the table, raised the knife above his head and stabbed my character. Was I there almost? I don't know, but I must've been growing closer to my happy ending, I guess. My profile was retrieved. Everything was back to normal, this was good. Very good. But I knew it wasn't normal just yet. I joined a game that had a ROBLOX Admin in it, CrossTheLine was making conversation with him/her. I walked up to the Admin and told him all about what CrossTheLine did and gave multiple proof. All CrossTheLine could say at that point was, ';)' or 'Goodbye.' But guess what he said? He said, 'This isn't the end. It will be the end for you now.' He was banned ever since... and my life has been much more easier... But I am still waiting for the day when he returns...